Let the Games Begin
by Slytherin-of-course-15
Summary: Bella, Edward, Japer and Alice   all vampire   have the house to themselves. Let the games begin!


**Title: Let the Games Begin**

**Author: Slytherin-of-course-15**

**Summary: Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice,(all vampire) have the house to themselves. Let the games begin! **

**Rating: M for mature audiences only.**

**AN: I ,unfortantly, am not the owner of the twilight saga or any of the characters. I just borrowed them and molded them to my extremely dirty mind. Lets just say Stephanie Meyers might not want them back. ;P**

POV~Bella

Me and Alice were siting on the couch. Alice had a thick fashion magazine in her hands and I was reading one of the books Carlisle had given me for my birthday. Suddenly Alice froze and grabbed my hand with a huge grin on her beautiful face.

"Lets play a game." she said. Lacing her hand in mine, she pulled me off the couch, my book falling forgotten on the floor. We walked hand and hand out to where Jasper and Edward were wrestling in the front yard. Alice whistled loudly and the boys looked over instantly,

"We wanna play a game." She said simply. They raced over to us and we all went into the living room. Alice deftly sat on the floor and I followed, the boys sitting down next.

"What game are we playing?" Jasper asked the two of us.

"truth or dare!" Alice said happily. She then bent over releasing my hand to hold it up to cover her mouth and my ear. She whispered so softly that only I could hear, "Bella, can you put your shield around my head, I don't want Edward cheating?"

Edward must have read her mind because he then said, "Alice you cant cheat in truth or dare," with a roll of his gorgeous eyes.

"Yes but I don't want the surprise ruined by you picking at my visions!" she retorted and stuck her tongue out at him like a child. To my surprise Edward did too! Me and Jasper were rolling on the floor laughing. Eventually I got up and extended my minds protection to cover Alice's mind.

"OK,"she said," I'll go first." she tapped her right index finger against her cheek. "Edward, truth or dare?" she asked. He just studied her and I could feel a slight push on the shield around Alice.

"Edward," I said chastising him, ",stop pushing and just answer the question." he laughed and responded,

"fine, you're on Alice, truth." Jasper laughed and muttered, _pussy,_ under his breath. Edward punched him in the shoulder. Alice was going to make him regret it, I could tell.

"OK Edward. Whats the weirdest thing you and Bella have had sex on, against or in?"

Both, Edward and my jaws dropped. If I were still human I would have blushed but my newer body wouldn't betray me like that.

"oh, ummmm, OH yeah, the fitting room at Victoria Secret at the mall in Port Angeles." he said. Again I was thankful I couldn't blush or I would have been turning three shades of pink. Oh tonight would be fun.

"OK, my turn. Jasper,truth or dare?"

"truth" he said.

"whats your and Alice's favorite position?" they didn't even blink, they were way better at this then me and Edward were.

"Alice on top, totally." Jasper said in his slightly hidden southern draw. Now it was Jasper's turn and he called Alice.

"dare" she said bravely.

"get that sexy ass over here and kiss me." she crawled over to him and into his lap kissing him lightly on the lips. She quickly backed into her place by my side.

"little tease." he said

" hey you said I had to kiss you , but you didn't say how throughly. Any way its my turn, Bella?" she turned to me. Afraid to reveal more of my sex life to my best friend I said dare. She crawled over and whispered in my ear her dare.

'kiss me, trust me it will drive them crazy.' a smile broke out on both of our faces and I turned towards her and leaned in. our lips met mine and I was instantly craving more.

POV~Alice

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. They were soft but unyielding. I kissed her harder and she responded to my kissing. She had one of her hands in my short black hair and the other on my hip. I quickly matched her and then open my lips to run my tongue across her bottom lip. She quickly opened her lips and our tongues met with a fever running through us. She let me lead but just by barely. I pulled back slightly and took her bottom lip in between my teeth.

POV~Edward

The scene before me had my jaw dropped and my pants tightened uncomfortably. There was my Bella, my shy little Bella, making out with my favorite sister.

'_Oh my god! This is soooo sexy!' _Jasper's thoughts matching my own. They slowly broke the kiss with huge grins on their faces.

_'dude they are doing this on purpose to get in our pants'_

"id like to say it worked" I whispered over to him.

_'OK, game plan, I grab Alice and we'll go to our room and you grab Bella and take her to your guys on three,' _he looked over and I nodded,_'one...two...three.' _

We both grabbed our girlfriends, I stood up Bella wrapping her legs tightly around my waist. I kissed her fiercely and ran with inhuman speed to our room, I thew her onto the bed and closed the door.

"My turn,"

**AN: ok so that's the first chapter, thanks for reading! Reviews are my brand of heroin so please supply! Ok now for your guys opinion. Next chapter, Bella's punishment of Alice's? Let me know! Lots of love, Slytherin-of-course-15 **


End file.
